Curse
by straitjackit
Summary: The things we do for the ones we love...


Totally, utterly and completely H Max Marius' fault.

Title: Curse  
Summary: The thing we do for the ones we love...  
Notes: Odd, mildly amusing. Short.  
Disclaimer: See profile. Tiaana belongs to H Max Marius. Thanks to H Max Marius for beta-ing!

* * *

The candlelight flickered, disrupted by an unseen wind in the dreary chamber. 

There were no windows to look out of, no sunlight pouring in from gleaming glass; just a heavy oak door behind, waiting like the gates of Hell, preparing to send its minions to drag her into the depths. The stifling heat, as if the fires burned directly beneath the floor, made her feel faint.

Suddenly, the door swung open, causing the woman to jump.

Beyond its frame was darkness, almost pitch black; what could have possibly caused such a total lack of light? From this inky hole came two figures.

The first was half goat, half man, like the Devil himself; reddish skin offsetting sharp eyes and murky brown curls, covering head and legs alike. Two horns poked out from the mass upon his head, adding to the horrific effect of a Hellspawn.

The other figure was a human, which made him far more dangerous; after all, why wouldn't she spill to one of her own kind? She felt her stomach churn at the thought of the human selling himself to the fallen one.

Despite being human, his time with the darkness had clearly affected him; dark bags under his eyes, the result of unknown late night rituals, skin as pale as paper from living in the darkness. His eyes were unfocused, staring in her general direction; perhaps he was merely a vessel, a puppet for the Dark One to see through?

She resisted the urge to throw up as she made eye contact with the human. No, he may have been consumed by the darkness, but he was still his own man. His eyes sharpened, focused solely on the contents within the Hellspawn's hands. A sudden clarity convinced her that this was not part of the Devil's plan; these two were working alone in this matter.

"Why do you keep me here?"

"Please, my dear, you already know the answer to this question..." the Hellspawn started, but was silenced by the wave of a hand from his counterpart.

"We're sick of this. Do stop resisting so."

The woman hid her own smile. In spite of her weakness, it appeared she was getting under the skin of the human.

"You already know my answer," she replied evenly.

The Hellspawn shook his head slightly, setting a glass of the reddest liquid she had ever seen before her.

_Why did they choose _**this**_ poison?_ she thought, her stomach churning at the sickly sweet odour. _Do they mock me? Or are they greater fools than I thought?_

"Please, dear heart, it's for your own good. If you'd aid us, you can leave."

"By Aslan, Tumnus, she hasn't listened in three weeks! You think she'll change her mind now?" the man yelled, slamming his fist on the table for emphasis.

His face was turning a red to match that of the Hellspawn; frustration, anger and confusion radiated from his being.  
The Hellspawn leered at his addled companion.

"If my efforts are futile, Edmund, then why accompany me each night? Why accompany me now?"

Edmund made a grotesque gesture using his tongue.  
Turning to the stubborn female, he scowled.

"For the love of all that's good, drink it. End your foolish suffering!"

The man's hands were waving around wildly to express his anger, cutting through the air like knives. One hand happened to strike the chalice upon the table, sending its contents flying over the female.

* * *

Edmund gulped.  
Tumnus cringed.  
Lucy screamed. 

She leapt from her couch and began chasing the pair through the dark corridors of Cair Paravel. Like a crazed lunatic, she waved the sword she had swiped from her brother menacingly. Unleashing a stream of obscenities that would make even a maggot choke, she threatened to beat them both to Jadis' final home and back for ruining her favourite dress.

They passed Peter, who watched after them in great confusion, and then Susan, who began to chuckle as she heard her sister's cry.

"It's a cold!" Lucy sneezed, nearly toppling over.

Regaining her balance, she resumed her pursuit, yelling.

"Why in all of Narnia would you **_waste_** Tiaana's most potent medicine for a common cold?"

Cornering them in the baths, she advanced on them with the naked sword. Lucy smiled with evil intentions that made her earlier hallucinations seem kindly.

"And locking me in my own room!"

She pointed a finger at the cowering Faun, who was trying his best to blend in with the wall. "Tumnus! For shame! You thought I would accept such overbearing behaviour?"

Turning slightly, she waved the sword at her brother, huddled in a corner, who flinched as it struck the stone above his head.

"And Edmund! What possessed you to go to such extremes!"

The last sound to be heard before Lucy chewed them both out was Edmund muttering something about older sisters and insane dancing.


End file.
